Digitalest Pet Shop
by FlutterShutter
Summary: Blythe has moved into a new city and thinks she will have a normal life, until she found out she the house she lives has a pet shop on it's first floor. From that point on, she now knows she can talk to animals and these strange new animals keep appearing day after day called "Digimon". How will Blythe manage to cope with her new life?
1. Chapter 1: Blythe's New Adventure Part 1

Digitalest Pet Shop

By FlutterShutter

Chapter 1: Blythe's New Adventure

Note: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop or Digimon.

It was afternoon in one small town. It had perfect weather, the birds were chirping, and a perfectly sized park. A girl with fair brown hair and big blue eyes was in the park, sketching her fashion ideas under a tree. It seemed like the perfect day for her.

A squirrel came down its tree and started squeaking to the girl. She didn't know what it was trying to say, be she just smiled and continued to draw. A Frisbee cam and hit her in the knee. She grabbed it as looked up and saw a small black dog barking at her.

"Oh, hey there, do you want this?" the girl said. The dog just happily jumped to as if to say he wanted it. "Okay boy, here it goes!" she said as she threw the Frisbee.

The girl had always been good with animals, even though she could not understand what they were saying. Even still, Blythe thought she had a good life and would not change it for the world.

Just then, her dad came in his car and shouted to her daughter. "Hey Blythe!" he said, "I have some good news, and some great news!"

Blythe came running to her dad. "The good news is, I have a job promotion!" he said.

"Awesome!" Blythe said, "What's the great news?" she asked.

"We're moving!"

Blythe reacted with a look of horror on her face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the earth, a plane in Japan had been in the air for two hours of its ten-hour flight. It's destination, for a place called Downtown City.

In that plane, there was a boy who was in his mid-teen years. He had black hair and was wearing a blue T-Shirt. He had a computer in his lap and was typing hastily. "How could it happen?" he thought to himself, "Why would the portal I made myself open in a place halfway across the world?" There was a countdown on his computer marked 37 hours.

In 4 hours, Blythe could see a large collection of buildings. She assumed that was her new home, Downtown City. However, the traffic in the road seemed to make time go even slower than it already was.

While she could admit her dad was a cool guy, he was a pilot after all, he wasn't really with the times, and that could be very embarrassing for Blythe.

"Hey Blythe?" her dad said.

"Yes, Dad?" she said with little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Aren't you excited about moving to a new city?" he said.

"N. S. M." Blythe Responded.

"Wait...N.S.M...N.S.M...what does that mean again?" her confused father asked.

"Not so much," Blythe answered.

"Hunh?" Her dad said, "How could you not be excited about this?"

"I would have been more excited if I had something to say about it," Blythe responded, "Instead of you springing it on me. You know I hate surprises."

"Blythe..." her dad said, "You know that this is a great town with a great school district and that I had to act fast..."

Blythe said nothing.

"I know, Blythe! Maybe you could think of this as an adventure!" He looked back at his daughter. "C'mon Blythe, have I ever steered you wrong?"

After some of the traffic cleared up, Blythe's dad looked up at his map and turned up the radio. He did not notice all the destruction around his car due to his lack of attention, but his daughter sure did.

"Dad!" Blythe shouted. "Turn! Turn!"

"Turn the music up? Ok!" her dad said. He turned up the radio dial and the volume of the music had gotten even louder.

Blythe saw as her dad's horrible driving skills got them in the subway, in the air, and even on top of another truck.

Blythe was still shaking as her dad casually continued driving. Eventually after his driving got calmer, they got to a tall blue apartment building with a white moving truck. Blythe looked out of the car window to see a small pet shop on the bottom floor, probably littlest she'd ever seen.

"Dad, we're moving into a pet shop?" She asked.

"Hunh," her dad said as he read the sign of the pet shop, "Littlest Pet Shop. I didn't notice that before."

He got out and called to the moving people. "We're on the top floor!" he exclaimed.

As Blythe picked up her notebook and got out of the car and moved around the moving people, she didn't notice two identical twins come up right behind her.

When Blythe turned around, she was shocked to see two people behind her that weren't there before, letting out a little scream. The twins looked at each other condescendingly.

"Oh, sorry," Blythe apologized, "You startled me." "Yeah, that happens," the twin with white hair answered in a deadpan tone, "Aaaa lot.

The twin with black hair looked at the notebook Blythe was carrying and noticed it had a title on it. "Blythe Style?" she said in an equally deadpan, "Your name is Blythe Style?"

"No, no, no. My name is Blythe Baxter." Blythe corrected, "And you?"

"I'm, like, Whittnay Biskit," the twin with black hair responded.

"And I'm, like, Brittany Biskit," the one with white hair responded.

"We're twins." they said in unison

Whittany looked up at the blue building. "Are you going to, like, live here," Whittany said with no interest at all.

"Yeah," Blythe said, "So that's what I've been told."

"Well that's too bad," Brittany said. "Because this building is..."

"...lame." Whittany responded, knowing what Brittany was going to say.

A confused Blythe looked back at them as the duo examined her attire.

"Are those your clothes?" Brittany said.

"Uh, yes. Yes, they are." Blythe responded.

"Well, obviously you need some new ones," Whittany said, "So if you want to go shopping with us..."

...we will, like let you," Brittany responded.

"Well, uh, I have a lot off stuff to do," an uncomfortable Blythe said, "I mean, uh, I have a lot of unpacking to do..." She backed slowly into the apartment. "So thanks, but no."

The twins spontaneously appeared in front of Blythe and backed her out of the apartment.

"Excuse me?" Whittany said with a sense of anger, "F.Y.I. Blythe, but we've **NEVER** been to told no..."

"….and OMG, now that it's happened," Brittany said, "I don't think I particularly, like, like it."

The three then looked behind them to see Blythe's dad embarrassingly cooing at the animals in the pet shop. The twins laughed haughtily at Blythe while she went to her father.

"Daaaaad!" an annoyed Blythe said.

"Hey Blythe!" Brittany said, "You might not want to tell your father to get used to those pets!"

"Yeeeeaah!" Whittany said, "Littlest Pet Shop won't be around much longer!' The two walked off while nasally laughing in unison.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Blythe said to her father.

"Just saying hello." He responded.

Blythe pulled him into the apartment by the ear. "Well it's now time to say goodbye!" An embarrassed Blythe said.

While the two walked away, an older woman came to the pet shop door and peeked out the shades to see the two walk away.

As the black-haired boy waited for his luggage, he opened up his computer and checked the counter on his computer. It said the portal would open in 5 hours now.

He put his computer back in its back and he searched for his luggage. After 5 minutes, he saw a suitcase with a tag on it with his name.

Kazima Hashi

Kazima picked up his suitcase and looked up at the time, 3:30. He knew he had 29 hours to find here the portal would spawn and close it as soon as it appeared. He didn't want anything to escape. He got out a small mysterious device inside the suitcase.

Blythe and her dad had gotten everything Blythe brought into her room.

Well Blythe, what do you think of your crib?" he asked ecclesiastically.

"Dad, nobody says crib anymore," Blythe said, "Unless you mean an actual crib."

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you talking two girls out there," her dad said, "Making new friends already?"

"I'm not sure dad," Blythe said, "Those girls were pretty terrible."

"Oh," Blythe's dad said, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Blythe responded, "Every town has them."

"Twins?"

"No, mean girls," Blythe corrected.

"True," her father responded, "Had them in my day too. Glad you aren't one, by the way."

"A twin?"

"No, a mean girl," her father corrected.

Blythe could not help but laugh to her father's remark. "Yeah, me too, dad."

As Blythe was unpacking, she noticed a lack of air in her room. She went to the window and tried to pull it up, however, it would not budge. She went and the nearest item to her, a wooden guitar, and used it to pry open the window.

The guitar snapped in half as it pushed up the window, which was not really a window, but a compartment with a rope dangling inside.

"What the, hunh?" an astonished Blythe said, "Oh, I know what these are! This is one of those dumb-waiter elevator thingies!"

She looked down the compartment to see it went down a long way.

"Wow," Blythe said, "This must go all the way down to the first floor!"

She listened closely to hear music coming from the first floor.

"That music, it is calling me!" Blythe dramatized, "It is captivating me, luring me even. I can resist it no more!"

Blythe pulled up the rope to the dumb-waiter as a black box that looked big enough to fit Blythe came down. Blythe climbed into the box and held the rope inside.

"Now this is an adventure!" said Blythe clutching the rope.

Blythe carefully lowered her way down on the dumb-waiter to see that it hasn't been in use for a long time and has collected a lot of dust and cobwebs. A spider came down from inside the ceiling of the dumb-waiter. Blythe screamed, letting go of the rope. Realizing what she had done, the dumb-waiter went crashing down the building.

Blythe was screaming as the dumb-waiter fell down many floors of the apartment, with her inside. She could feel the dirt inside the dumb-waiter flying up her face. It was only a matter of time until the dumb-waiter crashed down on the first floor in a big cloud of dust. Blythe opened up the window for the first floor as she tumbled out of the dumb-waiter.

"Who is she?" a male voice asked.

Blythe's eyes widened as she got up and rubbed where her head got hit.

"She is the girl who fell out of the wall," a female voice said, "How funny was that?

Blythe looked around. The dust from the dumb-waiter was in clouds so she couldn't hear where the voices came from.

"I hope she's not hurt," a young female voice said.

Blythe began to get a bit disturbed by the situation.

"Oh, I'm sure she is," a voice with a distinct accent said.

She heard that voice from her left, but she still could not see in the dust.

"I think her head got the worst of it," the same male voice said.

That same voice came from the right, but she still couldn't see.

"Oh dear, Russell, check on her. You have experience with these sort of things," a fancy female voice said.

The voice came from the same place as Blythe's eyes began to widen as she heard the voices.

"I do?" a male voice answered.

"Just check on her already!" a high-pitched female voice answered, "Pleeease?"

"OK, OK, I'll check on her," the same male voice answered.

Behind Blythe, a spiny ball of spikes rolled near her leg, and it unrolled itself revealing itself as a hedgehog. Blythe saw this and screamed.

"Hmmm, she seems pretty sturdy," the hedgehog said. It was light brown and had green eyes with dark brown spikes on his back.

"Y...you're a porcupine!" a scarred Blythe answered. Blythe could feel other animals surround her.

"No, hedgehog actually," the animal corrected, "Everyone makes that mistake."

Blythe saw a hot pink spider monkey with a long tail, blue eyes, and pigtails jump on her face.

" . 'S FINE!" the high energy monkey said, with no room for spaces.

"That was a talking monkey!," Blythe shrieked, "What is happening to me? Animals are speaking and I can understand them!"

"Wait," the hedgehog said, "You can understand us?"

All seven animals gasped.

A skunk came up to Blythe as she was cowering in fear. She could see it had gray fur and eyes and white hair to match its white stripe up its thick tail.

"Let me handle this Russell," the skunk referring to the hedgehog.

The skunk looked at Blythe square in the face. "Ahem..." the skunk prepared.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!?" the skunk shouted at Blythe.

Blythe nodded in fear.

All of the other animals looked happy about this for some reason.

"Sooooo...do you have a name?" the gecko asked. He was green and had a large green hairdo in the style of Elvis to match his abnormally large head.

"Uhh...B..bb...bbb.b..bb..Blythe," she stammered.

"Hi B..bb..bb..b...Blythe!" all the pets said in unison. Blythe looked around to also see a panda, mongoose, and dog.

"Well, now you know your name, but you don't know ours!" the dog said.

The dog was a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, and it was light purple, save for its hair which was a mix of dark purple and hot pink, and wore a black beret and a golden collar. It even had a mole below the left side of its mouth.

"Let me introduce you to everyone through song!" the dog exclaimed.

Kazima used the small device to track where the portal would appear. The time was 4:00, so there were only 4½ hours before the portal would appear. He planned to hack into the portal and close it before any dangerous creatures burst out of the portal.

He had researched a phenomena known as the "Digital World", which, according to research, was a realm made entirely out of data and is inhabited by creatures called Digimon. At first, he was skeptical about the idea, until he found out there were seven kids gone entirely missing in a summer camp near his area.

For a long time, he had tried to find out as many details about their disappearances as he could, until his research pointed to it being a world made entirely out of data. He was still skeptical, so he developed a portal to the digital world to see if it truly was so. However, the portal ended up being in Downtown City instead of where he directed it to go.

"Is there something special in this city?" He wondered.

After Blythe listened to the song the dog performed, she could get a better idea on who these pets were.

The dog, whose name was Zoe Trent, and she liked to sing and being the center of attention. She was also into fashion.

The skunk, Pepper, is a comedian, and likes to tell jokes. She also leaves a stench when really happy or excited, something that both amazed, and disturbed Blythe.

The gecko, Vinnie, has a talent for dancing, but could be a bit clumsy and is not very bright.

The monkey, Minka, is an artist, and has lots of energy and is a bit of a motormouth. She also has an attention disorder.

The mongoose, Sunil, is a magician, whose magic can work, but mostly doesn't. He can be a nervous wreck sometimes.

The panda, Penny Ling, is gentle, kind-hearted, but the most sensitive of all the pets. Her talent is ribbon dancing.

Finally, the hedgehog, Russell, can be somewhat uptight, but he was smart, clever, and the most mentally sane. One could consider him the leader of the pets.

Blythe was still disturbed by this and ran for the exit before bumping into a woman inside the shop. Blythe, on the ground, looked up and screamed at her.

The woman came out of the door and help out her hand to help Blythe up.

"Why, hello dear!" The woman said as Blythe grabbed her hand, "I didn't see you come in! I'm Mrs. Twombly, the shopkeeper."

Blythe had gotten of the ground and was standing up again, "Welcome to my own slice of paradise," Mrs. Twombly said, "Littlest Pet Shop!"

"Uhh...I'm Blythe," Blythe said nervously, "T..t.. animals ar..r..re, a..r...re singing,...and dancing.."

Mrs. Twombly looked confused. "These little sweeties are singing and dancing?" Mrs. Twombly asked.

Blythe looked behind to see the pets playing with toys or walking around, behaving like regular pets. Blythe had a look of confusion on her face. Mrs. Twombly just laughed.

"Oh you kids, with your singing and dancing animals. Hohohoho!" Mrs. Twombly said as she walked off leaving Blythe in the room with the pets. Blythe ran after her.

"Not only that, but they talked to me too!" Blythe exclaimed.

"Oh, Blythe you are a hoot!" Mrs. Twombly said, "But I do admit, the pets do sometimes talk to me as well. But the only things they seem to say are, 'Feed us Mrs. Twombly! We're hungry! More food!'"

As Mrs. Twombly was giggling about her statement, Blythe could tell she was not buying her story on talking animals.

"No Mrs. Twombly, I meant it!" Blythe said, "The pets really did talk to me! And I talked to them, and, we could understand each other!"

Mrs. Twombly just looked at her, "Dear," she said, "You need to pull your imagination into the station!"

Mrs. Twombly walked over to the counter, "Though funny things can sometimes happen here at Littlest Pet Shop," she joked.

Blythe began to hear a noise that wasn't there before. "Is this place purring?"

Blythe began to get gradually more paranoid before running out of the shop screaming. Mrs Twombly then looked up at the air conditioner.

"I really should get this thing fixed," she thought out loud.

Blythe was still running away from the shop screaming. She kept on the streets until she encountered a stranger's dog. She looked at the dog and smiled. "Mrs. Twombly was right, this animal-talking stuff is all in my head..." Blythe thought.

"I like you. You crazy," the dog answered back.

Blythe then realized it was not in her head and she could understand animals now. This caused to to run away screaming. She kept on running until she bumped into a boy with a blue T-shirt and a laptop bag carrying a small device.

"Hey," Kazima said, "Could you mind not bumping into me. I'm trying to find something."

He looked up to see that the strange girl ran off screaming. He went up and picked up his tracker and continued to search for where the portal would open.

As Blythe entered her apartment and ran up to her room, a black car came to the door of Littlest Pet Shop. The car door opened, and out came a business woman, still on her cellphone arranging meetings.

As the woman entered the shop, Mrs. Twombly couldn't help but notice her.

"Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop!" Mrs. Twombly greeted.

The woman was still on the phone, as she walked around the pet shop. As soon as she was done will that call, another cell phone rand and she answered that cell phone. Mrs. Twombly and the pets looked at this in amazement, wondering how busy this woman could be. Russell walked to the door and looked through the dog flap.

After the woman was done with both calls, she approached Mrs. Twombly.

"I'm so sorry. Now where were we?" the woman said.

"You just came in, and you asked if I could help you," Mrs. Twombly answered.

"Oh yeah, I saw a sign that said you were closing," the woman answered, "When do you thing this space will be available?"

The pets just looked at each other in extreme concern.

"Well I'm not exactly sure dear, I wasn't going to decide until tomorrow?" Mrs Twombly said."I don't like making big decisions on odd-numbered days and even-numbered months..."

"I see," the business woman said, "Well, I'm looking to open a sweet shop and I love this part of town. " The woman handed Twombly a business card. "Here's my card. Could you call me when this space might be available?" the woman asked.

"Well yes, I suppose I could..." a worried Mrs. Twombly said.

"I promise, I'll take good care of it," the business woman said before another one of her phones rang. "Oh sorry, got to take this!" The woman answered her call as she went out the door.

Mrs. Twombly went to her desk and looked at the ceiling, "I'm really going to miss this place," she said as she wiped the counter glumly.

"Did you hear that?" Russel said to Sunil.

"Littlest Pet Shop is closing?" Sunil said worriedly.

"If only it wasn't so!" Pepper said.

"Yeah," said Vinnie, "If only there was someone who could understand and communicate with us! JUST ONE PERSON AND THAT'S ALL WE NEED! JUST ONE PERSON!"

"What about Blythe?" Penny Ling suggested to Russell.

"Not now, Penny," Russel said.

"JUST ONE PERSON WHO CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT WE'RE SAYING!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"What about Blythe?" Penny Ling suggested to Pepper and Zoe.

"Not now Penny," Zoe said, "Don't you understand the gravity of this situation?"

"What about Blythe?" Penny suggested to Minka.

"I got it!" Russell exclaimed, "We need Blythe!"

All of the pets thought that was a great idea.

"Told you so," said Penny.

Kazima looked at the tracker. "This is the place," he thought to himself. He looked at the counter, there were exactly 24 hours left. He made a mental note to himself that this place was where the rift would open, the skies above the blue apartment.

Suddenly, his heard his computer make a noise. "What the?" he said. There were now another counter on the computer screen at 12:00 hours. The tracker said that the portal would open in the first floor of the blue building.

"Another portal?" Kazima said, "What could this mean?"

It was morning in downtown city. The sun was beginning to rise, and so were the people inside the city. However, Blythe was still asleep.

"Wake up, Blythe!" a voice said to her.

Blythe yawned. "Good morning, dad," she responded still half-asleep, "You wouldn't believe the dream I had. I met a talking porcupine."

"Hedgehog, actually," the voice responded.

Blythe was shocked as she looked down to see Russell on top of her bed.

"It wasn't a dream! I do understand you!" she screeched. She got all panicky again. "Why can I understand animals? I don't know anyone who can talk to animals!"

She looked behind Russell to see all the other animals playing around with the stuff in her room, including her sewing machine and clothes. Penny Ling found some of her shoes and tried walking in them before bumping into a bedpost. Blythe picked her up.

"How did you all get here?" Blythe asked.

"We took the moving boxy thingy," Vinnie answered.

"Dumb-waiter," Pepper corrected.

"Hey, what did you just call me?" Vinnie said to her.

Blythe jumped off her bed and went to pick up her clothes ob the floor.

"Blythe, we need you to help us stop Littlest Pet Shop from going out of business," Russell said.

"But what can I do to stop that from happening?" Blythe said.

While this was happening, Zoe was looking through Blythe's fashion ideas in her sketchbook. She became impressed by all of Blythe's drawings until she reached a drawing that was that was a long red skirt, orange gloves and a pink cowboy hat.

She liked this drawing a lot, so much that she ripped out the paper from the head of the drawing down and put it in front of her body.

Blythe looked to see that the drawing looked pretty good on Zoe's body. Blythe's dad then called for her.

"Blythe! Are you up?" her father called, "You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school!"

"OK, just a second!" Blythe replied. She picked up all the animals and put them in the dumb-waiter.

"OK, down you go!" Blythe responded.

"Wait!" Russell explained, "If you don't help us, the shop will close, and we will all have to go to Largest Ever Pet Shop!"

Russell explained the Largest Ever Pet Shop to Blythe. It was essentially a Pet Shop Prison. The animals were kept in individual cells with little to no interaction with other animals. The food and toys for the pets provided were also not sufficient for a pet's regular basis.

"Blythe! You have to help!" Russell said.

"Why me?" Blythe asked.

"Well, you're the obvious choice!" Russell answered, "You live above the shop, you seem pretty nice, and, oh yeah, YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS US!"

"Please, Blythe?" Penny begged, "Please say you will help. Oh please, oh please, oh please?"

All the pets made sad puppy dog eyes at her.

Blythe considered her options, and gave an answer.

"Okay, okay, I'll help," she said.

All of the pets cheered.

"I have no idea what I can do, but I guess I think of something..." Blythe said.

"Oh and by the way, you have to save the shop by tomorrow," Russel said.

"WHAT?" Blythe said, "WHEN?"

Blythe was unaware she had let go of the rope as she saw all the pets plummet down the building in the dumb-waiter. Blythe looked down the compartment and saw the dumb-waiter get smaller and smaller until it hit the first floor.

"Sorry!" Blythe called.

"We're OK!" the pets answered back.

Kazima looked at his tracker and the place matched up on where the portal would open. He entered Littlest Pet Shop as he put the tracker in his pocket. Mrs. Twombly saw him walk in.

"Why hello dear!" she greeted, "Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop!"

He ignored her and went into the room with all the pets inside. He sat down and got out his laptop. There were only two minutes left before the portal that his computer detected last night would open. He opened up to the vaccine code and waited.

All the pets just went around him and looked up. They started barking ecclesiastically. Kazuma found this annoying, as it was harder for his to concentrate and listen to animals incoherently talk in a language he couldn't understand at the same time. He looked down and saw Zoe putting two paws on his right leg. He ignored it and readied the vaccine code.

Minka thought the new visitor was interesting and jumped on top of his head.

"Not now," the strange visitor said as he picked up Minka by the tail and gently placed her on the ground. There were only 20 seconds left on the clock.

Minka, unaware, thought this was a game and jumped on top of the computer's keyboard.

"Get off! I said later!" the visitor said as he shook his computer to get Minka off.

There were now only 17 seconds left on the keyboard.

This caused Minka to fall on the computer's keyboard and caused a bunch off undesired coding to get into the vaccine.

"Now look what you've done!" He said as he pushed Minka off the keyboard and on the floor. There were now only 14 seconds. Minka looked puzzled and saddened at this and went into the small room up the pet slide.

All the other pets gasped and walked away to talk to Minka. Kazima looked at the computer. The monkey had caused some of the coding in the code to be corrupt. There were only 9 seconds left. "No!" Kazima said.

Minka went into the slide room saddened, until she saw some strange shiny markings appear on the walls.

"Oooh! Shiny!" she said.

There were only 3 seconds left. He thought to himself, "We are all doomed..."

Minka began to lift her arm to touch the wall. As he arm touched the surface of the wall, a message on the stranger's computer opened.

Digiport open. You have 10 seconds to enter the vaccine code.

"No!" Kazima thought to himself, "That idiot monkey corrupted the code!"

Minka then saw the surface of the wall change into a bright light. A small hole appeared and grew in a big enough size that she could fit in. Curiosity got the better of her when Minka climbed into the hole.

The other pets and Kazima far a bright flash in the room with the slide. Zoe ran up the slide and called for Minka. As Minka went inside, she saw herself beginning to get dizzy...

"Minka! Minka! Where did you go!" Zoe called.

When she went up to the computer room, she saw a portal inside of the room. This entranced her, and she began to approach it before a hand grabbed her and got her out of the room.

"You idiot! You know what could have happened if you entered there!" Kazima said as he placed Zoe on the ground.

When Minka woke up, she found herself in a strange world. She explored for a bit until she saw a strange creature. It looked like a big, white, pillow with stubby looking legs. The creature turned around to see a strange pink monkey behind him.

Minka saw the creature had black, beady eyes and a cat-like mouth, complete with jaws.

Minka introduced herself to the creature, "Hi! My name is Minka! What's yours!"

"Oh, me?" the creature said, "My name is Tokomon!"

"Cool!" Minka said, "Do you want to visit my place? I mean, you have nothing better to do."

'Oh, sure! I'd love to!" Tokomon said.

Minka picked up Tokomon above her head and ran back to the portal taking Tokomon with her.

"Hey guys look at my new friend!" Minka shouted, "His name is Tokomon! Say Hi, Tokomon!"

"Uh, hi?" Tokomon said.

"Minka! You brought back one of the creatures from the portal?" Russell said, "You know what damage that could cause?"

"I agree," Sunil said, "Who knows what it might do?"

"What me?" Tokomon said, "I'm completely harmless."

Tokomon the yawned revealing it's huge, shark like fangs inside it's mouth. This scared all the pets which caused them to moved back, except Minka.

"Aww, isn't he the cutest?" Minka said.

Kazima picked up Tokomon from Minka's grasp, but she wouldn't let go. He began to shake harder to let her go.

"Let go already! We need to return it to its natural habitat!"

As he was shaking, there was a bright flash in the slide room. He saw the portal in the slide room begin to close.

"No!" Kazima said.

Kazima managed to shake off Minka and began to run off with Tokomon. Minka shouted after him.

"Give Tokomon back you meanie!" She said.

As Kazima ran to the door leading to the counter, he held to Tokomon straight to his face.

"I need to study you. I need to protect innocent people from creatures like you," Kazima said to Tokomon.

"Let go of me, you bully!" Tokomon replied back.

Tokomon then shot bubbles into Kazima's eyes. He clutched his eyes in pain, as he dropped Tokomon. Tokomon then ran back to the pet room. When Kazima recovered, he saw Tokomon ran back to the pet room.

"Next time, I will get you," Kazima said.

The pets saw Tokomon shoot bubbles in Kazima's face. As Tokomon walked back into the shop, Minka ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you taught that you're OK Tokomon!" Minka said, "Who knows what that jerk could have done to you!"

"Yeah! You sure showed him!" Vinnie said.

Suddenly, Minka felt a bright light appear around her neck. In a few seconds, the light formed into a gray device being held by a necklace.

"Oooh! Shiny!" Minka said, "What is it!"

"I think that is a Digivice." Tokomon answered, "It is a device that appears when a DigiDestended finds his or her partner digimon!"

All the pets looked confused. "What are those?" they all said.

"Well..." Tokomon said.

**End of Chapter 1. Who is this strange creature exactly and why does Kazima act so hostile toward it? Also how will Blythe save the pet shop from going out of business? Read the next chapter, Blythe's New Adventure Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blythe's New Adventure Part 2

Chapter 2: Blythe's New Adventure Part 2

Blythe was struggling to open her locker. It was her first day at this new school, and everything felt so unfamiliar to her. She pulled on the lock, but nothing happened.

"Hey there! Having trouble?" a boy near Blythe said.

Blythe turned around to see a boy her age in front of two other girls.

"I've tried to open this locker at least five times, but nothing worked!" Blythe answered.

"Oh! I had this locker last year! There's a special trick to it," the boy said, "You mind if I try?"

"Sure!" Blythe said. She handed the boy a piece of paper. "Here's the combination if you need it.

The boy picked up the combination and pulled on the locker. The two girls that were behind him introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Sue Patterson," the orange haired girl answered. Sue turned her head toward the other girl, "And this is Youngmee Song."

"Hi, I'm Blythe Baxter," Blythe answered.

"Oh, are you new here?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. New in school, new in town," Blythe said.

Behind her the boy was pulling on the lock with his feet on the locker.

"Oh!" Sue said, "Where do you live?"

The boy had successfully pulled off the lock opening the locker, but not before falling of the locker and tumbling backwards.

"On Oak Street," Blythe said, "Our building has a pet shop on the ground floor."

"Littlest Pet Shop?" The boy had gotten up off the ground and began talking again, "I loved that place!"

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't love it a bit more," Blythe said, "Because it's closing."

"Oh...yeah," Sue said, "I've heard that ever since Largest Ever Pet Shop opened, it has stolen a lot of business away from Littlest."

"Oh, really?" Blythe questioned.

"Yeah, and Largest Ever Pet Shop is owned by Fisher Biskit, father of the unofficial official mean girls of the school," Sue said.

"The Biskit Twins," the boy said, all of them shivering in fear.

"Oh, I think I saw them while I was moving in," Blythe said, "They didn't seem very nice."

All four of them laughed. "Say, would you like to eat lunch at our table?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Blythe said. All four of them walked off together. Blythe knew that the her new school would be a better place with friends like these.

Kazima was still angry. That attack from that Digimon really hurt. He held his eyes. The acid from the bubbles still stung. He wanted that Digimon, those animals, the entire pet shop, to just disappear.

When his eyes got better, he reached into his laptop-bag, only to find it wasn't there, nor was the tracker. He had realized he had left them at the pet shop, and there was no way he would go there again.

Tokomon explained what a Digimon was to the pets. A Digimon is an animal made entirely of data. They hatch from eggs called Digi-Eggs and age via a process called Digivolution. Digivolution has 6 stages, Fresh, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega.

Fresh Digimon are the lowest level of Digimon, equal to that of an infant.

In-training Digimon, which Tokomon is, are slightly bigger and mature than Fresh Digimon, but still can't defend themselves.

Rookie Digimon are the most common digimon and are most Digimon's basic forms. They are the equivalent of a child.

Champion Digimon are the equivalent of adults, in that most of them get significantly stronger when they evolve and develop a more human intellect.

Ultimate Digimon are extremely powerful, but they eat up a lot of energy.

Mega Digimon are the last stage in the cycle, and most Megas contain a huge amount of power, some even having the potential to tear continents apart. However, you're lucky to even encounter one.

"...and that concludes my lecture on my species. Any questions?" Tokomon asked.

Tokomon saw that all the pets either fell asleep or were distracted entirely. However, he saw a pink hand raise itself into the sky.

"Yes?" Tokomon asked.

"Hey Tokomon! What do YOU digivolve to?" Minka answered.

"To be honest, I really don't know yet," Tokomon said.

Russell looked around to see the stranger left his computer and tracker on the floor.

"Hunh? What is this?" Russell said.

He looked at the computer to see a counter now at 5 hours. Below it he saw the words, "Digiport Open."

"Hey Tokomon, look at this," Russell called.

Tokomon walked over to Russell. He looked at the screen.

"Do you know what this means?" Russell asked.

"Hm...nope!" Tokomon said, "Sorry, no clue!"

"Well anyway, we have to think of a plan!" Russell exclaimed.

"Hunh? For what?" Tokomon asked.

"We need to think of a plan to save this shop from closing! If not..." Russell said.

Russell gave Tokomon the skinny about Largest Ever Pet Shop. The caused them both to shiver.

"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Russell asked.

Vinnie, Sunil, Minka, and Pepper all suggested ideas that pandered to their own interests. However, Russell could see that they would all not raise enough money to support the Littlest Pet Shop or went nowhere.

"We need something else..."

Just that moment, Blythe arrived into the pet shop holding her notebook. She began speaking to Mrs. Twombly. The pets and Tokomon huddled around the window.

"Blythe seems to look excited about something!" Penny said.

Blythe began showing Mrs. Twombly drawings in her notebook.

"I wish I could hear what they are saying..." Pepper said.

Zoe put her hand on her chest. "I can hear the mailman from three blocks away!" Zoe boasted.

She ran up to the window and lifted an ear. She could _sort of_ hear what the two were saying.

"Oh! Got it!" Zoe turned around to the other pets, "Blythe said that she is sure to set fire to the pet shop!"

The pets looked confused.

"Hold on, that can't be right..." Zoe said.

When Blythe had finished talking to Mrs. Twombly, she ran to the pet room.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Blythe stopped running when she saw Tokomon.

"Hi!" Tokomon said. Blythe saw all of Tokomon's fangs when he said that.

"Wha...what are you?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, this guy?" Vinnie said, "His name is Tokomon. He doesn't have an owner. He says he a Digiman, or something like that."

"Digimon," Pepper corrected.

Blythe looked at Tokomon. He looked like a giant pillow with two long ears and a cat face.

"I guess, I'll let him stay, he doesn't look like he'll do any harm..." Blythe said.

Blythe realized she had gotten sidetracked. "Anyway, I think I found a way to save the pet shop!" Blythe said holding her notebook to the pets.

Blythe flipped to various designs in the book, "I think that we should host a fashion show! With you seven..." She looked down at Tokomon with his cat smile, "Well, eight, as my fashion models!"

All of them got excited and smothered Blythe in affection, proving that it was a good idea.

After Blythe had finished designing the models, she had Minka and Tokomon put them on the walls. Russell checked this off on a checklist.

A few minutes later, Blythe was blogging to everyone, including her father, that there would be a fashion show at the pet shop at 8:00. Beside her, Vinnie was struggling to move some red fabric to the design room.

Zoe looked at Penny's costume, and then at the fashion mannequin. She wondered how she could fit a yellow, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt on there. Meanwhile, Penny was dancing with a light yellow piece of cloth. She was doing pretty well with it, until she tripped and got everything from her head down trapped in cloth.

Zoe saw this as a good thing, as she pulled on the cloth causing it, and Penny, to fly on the mannequin. When Penny landed on the ground, she looked up and saw that the cloth had arranged itself almost exactly to the design. Russell came up and checked off another thing on the checklist.

Russell had climbed on the bed with Blythe, who had finished designing fliers on her laptop. They both looked behind them to see all the other animals making with the outfits. Blythe smiled and closed the laptop.

Blythe was shining a light on the doorway of her bedroom, which a carpet lay. All six of the acting pets were at the end of the carpet. Russell had prepared a clipboard to write on, with Tokomon next to him.

Penny was first. She danced, as she twirled a ribbon around, with beauty and grace. Her performance had gone according to plan. After her, all the other pets performed as well according to plan, with Minka's, then Pepper's, and then especially Zoe's performances succeeding.

After Zoe went backstage, Vinnie strutted up the carpet,wearing goggles designed for his costume. Vinnie danced clumsily, and ended up tripping and tumbling into Russell. Russell hurled in a ball for defense, and was pushed backward as Vinnie slammed into him and fell on the ground. Russell, still rolling, he accidentally slammed into Tokomon's face, and ricocheted back to Vinnie.

As Vinnie got up, he saw Russell rolling toward him, and began running to not get hurt, eventually going on top of him. Vinnie saw the pet's look of horror as they were about to be run over. After he ran into the pets like a bowling ball, all the pets were lying in pain.

When they recovered, they all looked at Vinnie. Vinnie looked worried for a second, but then Tokomon started laughing, despite taking a hard blow to the face. All the other animals began laughing too.

Kazima walked around the town, still with a swollen eye. It was 6:30, and only an hour and a half until the portal open. He held his eye, not seeing where he was going, until he ran into a wall.

As he rubbed his head, he looked up and saw a flier on the wall. Now that he looked around, he saw a lot of those fliers everywhere. He picked one off the wall, and read it said.

Go save Littlest Pet Shop!

Pet Fashion Show

Today at 7:45

Designs by Blythe Style!

"Yeah, like heck I'm going," Kazima thought to himself sarcastically. He walked along to the street to check on the spawn spot. When he got there, he saw a stage being built there, to his horror.

"What!? No! Anywhere but here!" Kazima said. He looked at the flier he crumpled up, "I have to stop this from happening!" he exclaimed.

"Pet Fashion Show to stop Little Pet Shop from closing?" Brittany said. She looked condescendingly at Whittany who was giving an equally condescending look back. "Blythe Style?" Whittany said.

The two looked to see these fliers were all over Largest Ever Pet Shop. Brittany grabbed one of the fliers.

"This is a really good idea," Brittany said in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh, yeah," Whittany said, "And we've got to do something to ruin it!"

"Oh, yeah," Brittany said, "And, like, humiliate Blythe, for good!"

Britanny ripped the flier in two.

It was 7:30, and the stage had been set up. There was a full audience in the crowd.

"Oh my! That's some crowd out there!" Mrs. Twombly said behind the stage.

Kazima watched from a distance. His eye was getting better. The stage audience was full. Whatever came from the portal in thirty minutes, these people were in danger.

"What were these people thinking putting the show here..." Kazima thought to himself.

Blythe was finishing Sunil put on his costume. When she finished, Blythe's friends entered the pet shop.

"Blythe, you're a genius!" Jasper said with a flier in his hand, "But how will you come up with all the money?"

"Wait, what money?" Blythe asked. She had no idea what Jasper was referring to.

"All t_his_ money," Jasper said, handing her the flier.

Blythe read the flier. "Come get free money?!" Blythe read. She checked the other fliers to see they had the same thing written on them.

'WHAT THE WHAT?" Blythe exclaimed.

All three of them looked at her, confused.

"I have no idea how this happened. Who could have put this in all our fliers?" Blythe said, "I just seems so mean..."

All four of them got the sudden realization.

"I'm sure the fashion show will be great and all, but I just came for the free money," an audience member confessed to his friend.

"Yeah, me too," his friend agreed.

Behind them, two mysterious girls hiding behind a mailbox were dressed like cats. They had malicious intent in their eyes.

"Look at this crowd, Whitanny," Britanny said, "It was a good idea to put 'free money' on all of those fliers."

"Yeah, we needed a lot of people here to see Blythe get totally humiliated," Whittany said.

"So you did this!" a male voice said.

The twins looked behind them to see a boy at least two years older than both of them with black air and a blue T-shirt.

"Um, excuse me?" Brittany asked.

"You got all these people here so that they could be attacked by whatever comes out of the portal tonight!" Kazima said. He pointed to the sky. "Look up there! Doesn't the sky look more pixellated?"

The two twins just looked at him funny, "Ew, get away, freakazoid!" Brittany said, the two running away from him, preparing their devilish plot. Kazima just looked. He began to question his sanity, seeing as he was called a freak by two girls were dressed like cats, face paint and all, carrying kitty litter and chocolate icing in a bucket.

It was 7:43, and the crowd was chanting.

"MONEY, MONEY, MONEY!"

Blythe and Mrs. Twombly were backstage with all the pets and Tokomon.

"Oh dear, I only have a buck seventy-four," Mrs. Twombly said, "We're gonna have to get a lot more money to keep this crowd at bay."

Blythe sighed, "OK, I'll just have to get out there, and tell the crowd there has been a terrible mistake."

Mrs. Twombly approached Blythe comfortingly. "Oh, don't be silly dear, I'll do it,"

Mrs. Twombly said walking toward the front of the stage, "They can't be too angry, after all, they're about to see the most amazing fashion show ever!"

Mrs. Twombly was now on stage. She heard the crowd shout for money, which worried her.

"Thank you for coming," Mrs. Twombly said, "I have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is, there is no free money."

This caused a massive uproar among the crowd. Some of the crowd even began to leave.

"But the good news is, the first ever, Littlest Pet Shop Fashion Show is about to begin!" Mrs. Twombly said, trying to get interest, "So without further ado, I'd like to begin Blythe Style, sold exclusively here, at Littlest Pet Shop!"

Blythe motioned the pets to go on stage. Tokomon and Russell watched the others go onstage, certain nothing would go wrong.

Kazima watched from the crowd, certain something would go wrong. He saw the pixellation on the sky had gotten bigger.

The fashion show started with pink fog appearing on the stage. After the pink fog went away, the crowd could see three figures. One was Minka, wearing a green jacket with green sneakers and a green hat with yellow lining and a purple circle in the middle. She was carrying a paintbrush.

One could also see Pepper, complete with spiky hair, a green sleeveless shirt, and dark blue pants.

The last figure belonged to Penny, wearing a yellow sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a white color and ruffing, which went well with her red gloves, blue jeans, blue hat, and black shoes with red lightning on them.

One could also see Pepper, complete with spiky hair, a green sleeveless shirt, and dark blue pants. The shirt had a flower on it.

These designs caught the crowd's attention, and they looked surprised at these designs. A lot of people come back to the show. Penny walked down the walkway first.

Behind the stage, Brittany and Whittany were holding the litter and chocolate icing. They climbed up the ladder of the stage.

When Penny reached the end of the walkway, she got out a ribbon and danced back to the stage elegantly with it. This allowed Minka to go down to the walkway. When Minka arrived, she was holding a paintbrush in one hand and a pastel in the other.

She mixed gray and yellow and painted a mustache on to an audience member he seemed pleasantly surprised by this. Minka walked back to the stage.

"YEAH MINKA," Tokomon called backstage, "YOU ROCK."

While no one else noticed it, Kazima swear he had heard a voice he had heard before, and he shivered in his seat.

Now it was Peppers turn. She walked up the stage in he suit and posed for the crowd. An audience member went up to smell the flower on her chest. She squeezed something attached to her costume and water squirted out off the flower and onto the man. The man was soaking wet, and everyone around him was laughing. The man couldn't help but laugh with them.

The Biskits had reached the top of the stage. They pulled up the buckets that were down the ladder, and ended up spilling some of the contents on the ladder.

Vinnie and Sunil walked out in the crowd, Sunil being a bit worried. Vinnie was wearing a blue T-shirt with long sleeves and yellow collar, black pants, white and blue shoes, and big white goggles connected by a blue strap. His hair was done in a more spiky way.

Sunil was wearing thick red glasses, a white over-shirt with blue stripes on the edges, a light gray T-shirt under that, long blue socks, white and red shoes, and a watch. He was carrying an umbrella.

Vinnie moon-walked to the end of the walkway and did a twirl. He held out one hand and strapped on his white gloves. He held onto he goggles, and turned them so his face would face toward the audience. One audience member fainted in excitement when she saw this.

Sunil slowly walked to the end of the walkway. He began to get nervous. He turned away and opened up his umbrella. To his surprise, the umbrella opened in an outward fashion, what was originally planned. He held up the umbrella in triumph, not before the umbrella snapped and caught Sunil inside.

Vinnie grabbed the umbrella and faced it toward the audience. He saw that Sunil was clasping to the inside of the umbrella. When he was done, Vinnie closed the umbrella and bowed.

Russell was kind of disappointed that Sunil had failed to use an umbrella, however, he saw some strange black stuff fall from the ceiling. He looked up and saw two cat-like figures on the roof carrying buckets. Russell knew this was no good and went backstage. Tokomon saw him check behind the backstage curtain. Tokomon picked up Minka's Digivice around his neck and followed Russell

Russell went jumped out of the curtain and landed on all floors. He saw Tokomon come right beside him. The two saw weird substances on the ladder to the roof. Tokomon put himself on Russel's head, and Russell leaped up the steps of the ladder.

The two twins watched on the top of the roof. They were waiting patiently for the right moment.

Finally, after Vinnie and Sunil left, blue fog appeared around the stage. In the fog, a blue light shined, and after the fog had lifted, the light revealed itself as Zoe.

Zoe was wearing a golden collar, purple belt, green gloves, green and white shoes, a long red dress, and a pink hat. Zoe walked across the runaway for the crowd's admiration.

Mrs. Twombly and Blythe saw from backstage that the show was being a success.

Russell and Tokomon had reached the top of the ladder. The two saw the twins talk.

"Ugh, Whittany, I'm getting bored," Brittany said, "Can we, like, dump this stuff on Blythe now?"

"Can it, Brittany, it's got to be at just the right moment," Whittany said back.

Blythe and all the other animals had gotten on stage. Zoe ran back to the stage, and they all bowed.

Kazima began to shake in his seat. The sky had gotten at its worst. He was missing his laptop so he couldn't enter in the code.

"The sky looks bad, who knows what will happen when it opens up."

"OK Brittany, let's do it!" Whittany said.

"This will teach Blythe not to say no to us!" Brittany said.

The Biskits were about to pour the contents of the buckets onto Blythe and the pets, but then Brittany felt a bubble hit the side of her face. The two looked and saw Tokomon next to them with his massive jaws.

The two screamed and fell backwards, accidentally throwing the buckets over their heads and onto their face. Tokomon and Russell approached them.

"Don't even think of hurting Blythe, you meanies!" Tokomon said.

Russell and Tokomon would have heard the Biskits try to run away screaming, but they didn't. He saw the twins were completely frozen in time. The two looked down to see everyone but Blythe, the pets, and a boy shivering in his seat still frozen.

"What the what?" Blythe said. "Why aren't they moving?"

"OH NO," Kazima shouted, "IT'S HAPPENING!"

Everyone conscious turned to Kazima. "Hey, that's the guy that tried to abduct Tokomon!" Vinnie said.

"Look up, at the sky!" Russell called.

They saw a giant transmutation circle in the sky. The circle opened up, revealing a huge amount of white light. There was a flash, and Blythe, Kazima, Tokomon, and all the pets had been teleported from the real world frozen in time, and into the Digital world.

When Kazima got up, he saw that everything around him felt different. He couldn't feel the progress of time. He looked down and saw all the pets were still in their clothes they wore to the fashion show and unconscious. He took the Digivice around Tokomon's neck.

"Hunh?" he said, "They have been in contact with this thing for that long..."

Suddenly, he felt the earth shake below him. This woke everyone else up. When they all got up, they experienced another weird quake.

"Wha, where are all these earthquakes coming from?" Sunil said, "I'm getting scared..."

"Look! Over there!" Pepper pointed.

Everyone looked in the direction she pointed. They saw a giant mole with purple fur on his top side and a drill for a nose and claws. He had a strange black disc jammed in his face above his left eye.

"That's Drimogemon!" Tokomon said, "It's a Rookie Level Digimon that can use his drill to penetrate bone!"

Drimogemon faced Blythe. He dashed toward her with his drill spinning, face forward, trying to stab Blythe. She sidestepped to her right before he could attack her. Drimogemon stopped, turned around, and he began charging forward at Tokomon and Kazima instead. He rammed into Kazima with his body and pounced on top of Tokomon. Drimogemon prepared his claws to slash Tokomon.

When Kazima fell, the Digivice he was holding landed right next to Minka.

"Minka! Put the Digivice on!" Tokomon called. Drimogemon lifted up a claw to attack Tokomon.

Minka slipped on the Digivice, and a green light shot out of the Digivice and engulfed Tokomon. Tokomon's body was beginning to glow.

"Tokomon digivolve to...**Patamon!"**

All the other pets looked at the newly evolved Patamon. He was entirely orange save for his underside, which was a bright cream color. His anatomy included a short, stubby tail, small arms, light-blue eyes, and bat-like wings on his back, which got rid of his ears.

"Oh! Tokomon, or Patamon, explained this to us!" Penny said.

"Digivolution..." Kazima said. He had never seen anything like this. Sure, Patamon wasn't that different looking from Tokomon, in fact he may have gotten smaller, but he was also more powerful.

"Thanks Minka!" Patamon called. He used his new wings to escape the slash from Drimogemon.

After escaping, Patamon inhaled in air into his small body. He then shot said air forward from his mouth and onto Drimogemon. Drimogemon flinched.

"Yeah! Go Patamon!" Vinnie called. He was liking how this battle turned out.

Kazima studied Drimogemon. His body movements did not seem natural, he only focused on trying to attack Patamon's small frame. He then noticed that the strange black disk above Drimogemon's eye was sticking out in a way that could not have been part of Drimogemon's natural body.

While Patamon was fighting Drimogemon, she now noticed the black disk in Drimogemon. It was black and incredibly ugly, however, it reflected light quite well. This caught Minka's attention.

"Ooh, shiny!" Minka said.

Minka leapt on top of Drimogemon and began pulling on the black disc. Drimogemon began to struggle to move. Patamon saw this as a distraction and swallowed in more air. He shot that air forward and onto Drimogemon. Minka fell backward, pulling the black gear out. Drimogemon fell on the ground, chest forward.

It took a few seconds for Drimogemon to go back to his senses. When he got up off the ground, he rubbed his head.

"Hunh? Where am I?" Drimogemon said.

As he walked out, all the pets with Blythe, Kazima, and Patamon were engulfed by a ray of white light and put back where they were before the Digital World.

In a few seconds, time started up again. The crowd was cheering at Blythe and her models, Kazima was back in his seat. Minka still had the black disk in her hand. The Biskits continued to scream at Russell and Patamon before running down the ladder, buckets still on their heads. Patamon and Russell just laughed at this.

A few minutes later, after the show had finished, the pet shop was packed with new customers. Mrs. Twombly was at the cash register. She had not experienced this amount of financial success since the early days of the shop. Blythe walked up to the register.

"Well, Blythe, you did it!" Mrs. Twombly congratulated, "You've saved Littlest Pet Shop! However..."

Blythe looked confused. "What is it, Mrs. Twombly?"

"All these sales! The only way I'll be able to keep up is if you come to work for me."

A smile appeared on Blythe's face, "Really, Mrs. Twombly? I'd LOVE to work here!" an enthusiastic Blythe said.

Blythe felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the boy she had seen during Patamon's fight with Drimogemon.

"Oh, hi. You are..." Blythe said.

"Kazima Hashi," the boy answered, "I saw you in the Digital World."

"Oh!" Mrs. Twombly said, "You went into the pet shop yesterday didn't you?" She got out his laptop and portal tracker. "I'm afraid you forgot these."

Kazima picked up his items and put them in his laptop bag and pocket.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Blythe asked.

"Do you have that black disk that the monkey took from Drimogemon?" Blythe asked.

"Oh! Right here!" Blythe got out the black disk and handed it to Kazima.

"Thanks." Kazima said. He put a tip in the tip box and left.

When he left, Roger Baxter's , Blythe's Dad's, car arrived to see a long line entering in the pet shop. He looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" he wondered.

**End of Chapter Two. Blythe saved the pet shop, and with Patamon saving everyone's life, things are looking up for Blythe. What will happen when Patamon tries to get equipped with living in the human world? Read the next chapter, Patamon's Small New World!**


End file.
